


Vampire

by YogurtTime



Series: One Word Prompt Fics/Drabbles (Shyan) [4]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Biting, Butt Plugs, M/M, Mild Gore, Rough Sex, vampire!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YogurtTime/pseuds/YogurtTime
Summary: Prompt Word: Vampire /  Genre Prompt: Horror & Smut / "The first time Ryan had kissed him, he’d tasted the murder on Ryan’s tongue."





	Vampire

 

 

“Did you eat someone?”

Shane knows better than to ask, but he can’t help it. Ryan’s eyes are blown wide black with the dizzy bliss of blood anyway. He’s also warm, the dead veins under his skin thrumming with someone else’s life, burning Shane’s fingertips when he catches Ryan up against him.

“Missed you,” Ryan murmurs, hot feverish cheek pressed to Shane’s chest, smiling a smile like a streamlined flash of white, mouth red like cherry jam. Shane is weirdly weak for that.

“Clearly,” Shane replies, attempting dry tones but it comes out breathless because Ryan smells like rain, dusky cologne and something wild–some kind of tangy fragrance that kickstarts Shane’s nerves, makes him think he could have been out there with him, teeth out and eyes full of the midnight sky.

Weird for a human to feel like that, he’s sure.

Ryan barely waits for Shane to draw him past the threshold of his apartment door before his hands wander, slipping under the space between Shane’s belt and the hem of his shirt. Hot fingers slyly skimming the trail of hair at the button of his jeans and Shane’s breath hitches.

Ryan is so much stronger when he’s like this, and Shane feels like porcelain the way Ryan drags him up tight, yanking him by the shirt against him and Shane’s palms slam up on his apartment wall on either side of Ryan’s head to steady himself.

“So pushy,” Shane remarks, watching the swell of Ryan’s chest just visible in the view of his neckline, hammering new rapid, desperate living beats under skin that, to Shane, tastes like heaven. He reaches down to span the shape of Ryan’s hard hips with his palms, is always so deeply enthused by how small Ryan feels in his hands contrasted in the way Ryan barely has to exert a single muscle to climb Shane, one vice like grip on Shane’s collarbone as he lifts a leg, wraps it right around Shane, presses himself back so Shane can feel the curve of his ass in his palms and the taut friction of the shape of his cock promising a telling want without words.

“Well, I want you to fuck me,” Ryan says matter of factly, slipping his arms over Shane’s shoulders. Shane leans in, pressing Ryan’s lips apart with his own; he waits, takes him in, noting that Ryan’s breath is deeply sweet and spicy; he’d probably popped several mints before getting here and Shane is a little let down because the first time Ryan had kissed him, he’d tasted the murder on Ryan’s tongue, the sick blood decay of his victim and the love Ryan had given them in death. Shane licks into Ryan’s mouth, hoping to get a linger of it, feeling a manic thrill when Ryan whimpers hopefully and starts tearing at Shane’s belt between them, unzipping his jeans and getting a fist around him.

Shane presses Ryan flush to the wall, slips fingers under the waistline of Ryan’s pants, touches the naked skin of his ass, squeezing so Ryan’s whole body melts over him.. “Always happy to oblige,” he barely gets out because Ryan is in his mouth again, tongue and teeth making him a shaking thing. The kill must have Ryan an aroused mess because all Shane has to do is rock into him faintly, glide a bruising pressure between his open legs and Ryan’s mouth falls open to let out a quavering moan. Shane loves that. He doesn’t have fangs but he bites down all the same and he drinks down the huff of thrilled laughter Ryan spills past his lips.

“Did you think of me when you did it?” Shane practically mouths; his voice faint but he knows Ryan hears him. He wants the image in his head. Ryan curled around his victim like a snake, pupils like pins in the whites of his eyes, fangs out as he breaks their skin, crushes their bones and squeezes their veins dry.

Ryan’s fingers curl over the back of Shane’s neck, blunt nails touching surprisingly delicate feathers up the short hairs at his nape. “I did,” Ryan whispered, his smile like a knife, eyes glazed and deep auburn brown under Shane’s entrance hall lights. “Tonight I thought of your big hands, weak and human, trembling on his throat, trying to bend and break what you were never designed to…”

Shane can’t get it out of his head; the private feeding delight Ryan never lets him see, unspoken and voracious hungerlust in his kills but Shane in his body, his mind as he stalks his prey. Shane tugs Ryan’s jeans off his thighs so he can touch him. Inside. There he feels it. Ryan all wet for him already, the base of a plug stretching his skin hot and open.

“Did you…,” he begins, savouring the wet panic in Ryan’s breathing as he plays fingers around it, syncing with the slow teasing grip of Ryan’s hard fist on his cock.

“I drank him dry like you asked,” Ryan hisses. “Shane, please…”

Shane curls his fingers around the plug, pulls it out a ways before shoving it back in and Ryan throws his head back in absolute debilitation, and it’s the only thing Shane can do to make Ryan go weak. He does it again, this time even slower, gliding a hot kiss down Ryan’s throat. He knows Ryan will never really let him go out there, never let him get his hands dirty but he imagines it’ll be like heaven, his own fingers getting to entwine with Ryan’s as they both feed. They’d be momentous and terrifying.

“Please…” Ryan gasps. “I just want you…”

Shane pulls Ryan down, slipping the plug out all the way and dropping it. His fingers sink into Ryan and he groans when he feels him close around his knuckles, wanting to feel that take him in, wet and perfect.

“Good little vamp,” Shane mumbles and Ryan’s mouth twitches into a disgruntled and distracted smile, sliding up the wall, dark hair rough n’ tumble in his beautiful red eyes as Shane starts to rock into him.


End file.
